Oportunidades de Oro
by Kattharina
Summary: Una de las sorpresas más agradables que podemos encontrar al comprometernos totalmente con algún proyecto específico es que surgen fuerzas y oportunidades que no hubiéramos imaginado hasta entonces.
1. I Oportunidades de Oro

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**O**portunidades de Oro.

.

‹‹ _El deseo intenso crea no sólo sus propias oportunidades sino además sus propios talentos._››

* * *

— **¿Estás loca? —** gritó, exasperada.

— **Óyeme, no es como que tuviera mucho tiempo en mi carrera. No como otras que no tienen tiempo pero se lo inventan. **

— **Deja ese tema de lado, ¿quieres? **

Evidentemente quería evitar el tema a toda costa, no por nada ahora estaba sacando el doble de materias y de paso, ayudando en la florería de sus padres. Vaya forma de pasar el tiempo.

— **Te das cuenta que has tenido la oportunidad de tirarte a los mejores chicos de nuestra generación y no has hecho el menor intento por llevártelos a la cama. Incluyendo a Itachi. —** le recalcó.

Aunque más que destacar el hecho de que tuvo muchas oportunidades de irse a la cama con un hombre, más bien se lo gritaba. A un punto que todas las personas que estaban en la florería la veían de mala manera, y lo único que ella podía hacer era sonreír nerviosamente disculpándose por el zafarrancho que hacía su muy querida amiga de secundaria (y cruz en calvario).

— **Sigo pensando que exageras las cosas. —** intentó aminorar ante la gente que se pasaba enfrente de la florería y se daban a la tarea de mirar en su interior.

Seguramente los gritos llamaban más atención que su rostro tipo farolito de navidad encendido de la vergüenza.

— **No tengo esa fijación en el sexo como la tienes tú. —** de hecho, no tenía ninguna ya que de todo faltaba sobretodo tiempo **—. No deberías armar un escándalo por eso. **

Se separó del mostrador dispuesta a irse de ahí, realmente el tema de los hombres y la cama no le apetecía tocarlo en lo absoluto.

— **Pues deberías, si sigues así nunca dejarás de ser virgen. Hay oportunidades que valen oro. —** con aquella sonrisa orgullosa **—. Debiste tirarte a Itachi, realmente es de los mejores. —** enarcó una ceja **— ¿Qué? No es como que estuviese censurado ¿o sí? **

— **Espero que Shikamaru no sepa nada de esto… —** murmuró, compadeciéndose del pobre castaño.

— **No es como que nadie se lo hubiese contado antes. —** respondió Ino mirándose las uñas **—. Además vamos a casarnos, eso significa algo ¿no? **

Ella comenzaba a pensar que no.

— **Saori, deberías de empezar a pensar mejor las cosas. No busques algo serio, solo… Diversión. —** la linda chica de cabellos albinos le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca, Ino bufó y volteó los ojos **—. Neji se tiró a Sakura y ahora están comprometidos, Sasuke ni siquiera lo intentó por advertencia de Itachi a quien ni siquiera pelaste. Naruto es un idiota que apenas y sabe en qué día vive, y Gaara… Bueno, es Gaara. ¡Los has tenido a todos y no te has tirado ninguno! **

— **¡Ino! —** recriminó escandalizada.

Roja del coraje porque todos esos nombres tenían trasfondo, sin contar que apenas comenzaba su carrera cuando todo eso pasó y estaba enfocada en salir y graduarse como médico, luego cuando decidió tomar una especialidad en conjunción con su trabajo en el hospital todo se complicó. Tanto que ahora tenía 27 años y no recordaba con el último chico con el que salió.

— **Han pasado casi 4 años desde que tuviste tu última relación** _‹‹seria››_ **y no te has dado por enterada. Te la has pasado metida entre quirófano y quirófano en lugar de salir a citas con chicos guapos a los que te puedas tirar. **

Lo decía como si fuese lo más fácil y normal del mundo, claramente en el mundo paralelo de Ino lo era.

— **Ya cógete a alguien. **

— **¡Ino! **

— **Ya vete que Shikamaru viene en cualquier momento. **

La despachó con un ademan que decía _‹‹sal y búscate un buen culo que buena falta te hace››_. Ino y sus frases típicas de guarra.

Con desgana salió del lugar, y para desgracia de su ego, con el ánimo por el suelo. Si había algo que la mejor amiga de su prima podía hacer era bajarle el ánimo de un manotazo. Era exactamente lo que acababa de hacer al recordarle la poca vida social que había tenido en los últimos años (dícese desde la adolescencia hasta la adultez).

Desdichadamente, la rubia lunática tenía razón, hacía años que no tenía una relación con nadie del sexo opuesto. El último fue Sasori, el desgraciado que terminó engañándola con Shion, la que hasta aquel entonces consideró su mejor amiga y terminó tirándose a su novio en el closet del aseo de la casa de su prima en una de sus acostumbradas fiestas de fin de ciclo.

Y su consuelo fue leer Otelo cada noche recordándose lo desdichada que es su vida y que aun en la novelas trágicas hay amores marcados aunque complicados.

Llegó a su casa arrastrando los pies y saludo a su gato Otelo (al que irónicamente le colocó el mismo nombre de aquella obra). Sin muchas ganas tomó el correo del día, ni siquiera lo revisó, ya sabía que solo había cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas.

Por lo que se dirigió hacia la cocina a calentar un poco de lasaña que quedó de la noche anterior, mientras la colocaba en el microondas se dio a la tarea de (y porque su consciencia se lo dictaba) revisar el correo del día. Se topó con cuentas, cupones de descuento, correos equivocados, fotos porno… Avisos, carta de su tía, carta de su prima (como si no vivieran a unas cuadras y no supiera su teléfono y correo electrónico) y… Oh, algo interesante le llamó la atención.

_Para la Srita. Saori Haruno de Hinata Hyūga. _

_(Hasta pareciera que tiene un letrero que dice: "Todavía no me he casado.")_

Recordaba a Hinata, la más cuerda y decente de todas sus compañeras. Solían salir muy seguido e ir al cine de vez en cuando para distraerse del estrés de las clases. O tomaban café por las tardes, era algo muy relajante.

_Tengo el honor de invitarle a la primera reunión de estudiantes de la generación XIX. _

_Bla, bla, bla, bla…_

Dejó de leer a la segunda línea.

Ya se lo veía venir, una reunión en la que todos los estudiantes y maestros de esa generación (y seguramente algunos de las anteriores) estarían ahí en un mes. La invitación no se le hacía extraña, era lo que generalmente se hacía en ese Colegio cada cierto tiempo. Por eso pedían números de teléfono, correos electrónicos y direcciones para actualizar datos y así poder contactar a todos los estudiantes. Claramente alguien se había dado a la tarea de proporcionar sus datos, ya que ella dejó de hacerlo hacía un par de años y no volvió a recibir correo electrónico recordándole que debían actualizar la base de datos.

Al final no le importaba, no tenía planeado asistir a una reunión donde ninguno seguramente la recordaría. Nunca fue popular en la escuela, de hecho tampoco lo fue en la universidad aunque Ino y Sakura se desvivían por decirle que sí. En la época del Colegio los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino. Los demás solo eran una bandada de chicos (y también chicas) que se burlaban de ella por su aspecto físico, por su sobrepeso y su descuidada presentación personal (dícese de aquellos grande lentes de aro negro, los frenos en sus dientes y el pelo enmarañado).

El microondas pitó en el aviso de que su cena estaba lista y mientras se servía comenzó a dar un montón de ventajas y desventajas en su cabeza, si era o no conveniente ir a la dichosa reunión. Al final, si iba, seguramente solo la verían como una extraña más de la cual burlarse.

No, definitivamente no.

.

.

.

— **Saori deja de tocarte. —** le regañó y le dio un manotazo.

A lo que la pobre chica solo soltó un quejido doloroso, refunfuñó y luego se cruzó de brazos. Iba en el auto con Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura y Neji. Se sentía asfixiada en aquel pequeño espacio.

Se dirigían hacia el salón privado del hotel en el que fue pactada la reunión de la generación.

Oh, iba a bailar sobre la tumba de Ino y Sakura, lo haría, de eso que ni quepa duda. Había tenido turnos dobles, después de emergencias y operaciones solo una verdadera desgracia la sacaría de aquel sofá en el que estaba cómodamente con Otelo.

Si bien tomó la resolución de _‹‹no››_ ir a aquella fatídica reunión, Ino y Sakura se tomaron la libertad de infiltrarse en su casa (era su culpa por haberle dado copia de una llave a su prima) a lo mucho faltaba una hora para la recepción del dichoso evento y ella ni siquiera se bañó cuando llegó, simplemente se quitó la ropa quedándose en interiores y comenzó a terminarse de comer aquella lasaña que ya llevaba una semana en su refrigerador (que por dicha no estaba arruinada todavía) viendo Titanic (sí, sí, sí, era una amante del amor dramático y trágico).

La película apenas tenía unos diez minutos de haber comenzado cuando de repente se soltó un torrencial aguacero, que si bien le provocaba frío en mínimo no era como para que corriera por una manta para taparse (aparte de que tenía pereza y le dolían los pies). No le prestó más importancia de la que debería al clima y se dedicó a mirar la pantalla de la televisión.

Sonrió, se sentía terriblemente a gusto y relajada. El plan perfecto para su fin de semana después de haberse quedado por 36hrs en el hospital atendiendo emergencias, y cada una más bizarra que la anterior.

Y claro, su plan hubiese sido espléndido, de no haber sido porque a Ino y Sakura se les plantó presentarse en su departamento y la levantaron prácticamente a rastras del sofá tirando casi toda su preciada lasaña. A gritos e insultos haciendo que se metiera en el baño, donde bien pudo echar llave y esconderse hasta que llegara la hora y se dieran por vencidas. ¡Pero no! Eso no pasó, no, todo lo contrario.

— **¡Carajo, nadie va a ir con este clima! —** forcejeó Saori con ambas mientras la despojaban de su ropa interior, nunca se sintió más expuesta que en ese momento.

Rayos como odiaba cuando ese par se ponía de acuerdo… Las dos se las arreglaban para que ella hiciera cosas que no quería, y si no las hacía, le iba de esa manera. El par la bañaba con tal brusquedad que parecía que querían arrancarle los pedazos de piel porque pensaban que estaban infectados, y parecía que querían extirparle partes de su cabello cuando se lo lavaron.

— **No me importa, nosotros si iremos. Y no puedes poner de excusa que no tienes ropa adecuada porque te la traje yo y Sakura los zapatos. **

Y su salvación se fue por el granate.

Juraba que afuera en la sala escuchaba las risas de Shikamaru y Neji al escuchar a sus novias renegar con ella. Estaba claro que no quería ir, era innegable, ¿pero ese par entendían? Ni explicado con flechas.

Después de todo ese ajetreo, el sostén de encaje comenzó a picarle y las bragas por igual. Seguramente era ropa nueva y por eso estaba dándole una maldita alergia, como si Ino no supiera que ese tipo de ropa no le gustaba y no estaba acostumbrada. Aparte de que le apretaban, seguramente la misión de ese par era asfixiarla antes de llegar así se ahorraba la humillación de no ser reconocida.

Hacía frío y no quería salir de su departamento, no comprendía el porqué de la insistencia de Ino y Sakura en que se presentara a la susodicha reunión. Era una estupidez. Ya que ambas fueron populares en la escuela, Sakura con aquel vestido verde manzana se veía gloriosa, al igual que Ino con el azul rey que mostraba una de sus piernas hasta su cadera. Se cambiaría el nombre si ambas parejas no tenían sexo rápido en los baños del salón para calmar la lujuria que desde antes se les notaba. Y los atuendos de ellas se prestaban para eso… (y porque las conocía lo suficiente).

Saori odiaba tener que pensar que al llegar lo primero que tendría que soportar eran las comparaciones entre ellas dos y su persona, obviamente la primera sería con Sakura, ya que por ser familia no tenían nada en común (aparte del apellido). A todas esas fue vestida, calzada, peinada y maquillada por esas dos y ella en tanto pensar y pensar ni siquiera lo notó. A regañadientes y sin verse en el espejo porque no quería asustarse del reflejo, no se cercioró de cómo se veía el conjunto. Malhumorada agarró el abrigo, que se colocó camino a la sala donde Shikamaru y Neji las esperaban, con un Otelo roncando muy cómodo en el regazo del primero.

Le hizo una mala mirada a su gato por traidor y no notó las miradas raras de las parejas de sus amigas. Ignoró el detalle y se abotonó el abrigo, porque seguramente afuera hacía un frío del demonio y no quería que se le colara por ningún lado.

Al salir tuvo que agarrarse del hombro de Shikamaru para no caerse, se recordó que mataría a esas dos por obligarla a ponerse tacones del 10. Como si no supieran que con las calles resbaladizas por el agua no se fuera a caer… Hasta parecía que lo hicieran a propósito para ridiculizarla.

Ya narrado el caso, regresamos a la estancia en el auto…

— **¡Que te dejes eso te digo! —** otro manotazo, esta vez de parte de Sakura.

Y la mirada amenazante de Ino no ayudaba.

— **Soy alérgica a los cosméticos ¿se te olvida? —** se quejó la albina.

— **Son hipo alergénicos. —** contestó Ino.

— **Pues no parece. —** contestó Saori, el carro frenó de repente y ella casi estrella la cara contra el asiento de enfrente.

— **Ya calla y baja del auto. Llegamos. —** anunció como si fuera a comprar ropa gratis (lo que significaba que se volvía loca).

Como si nada vio a todos salir apresurados, más a Sakura e Ino que a los chicos. Saori los miró mientras salían y no pudo sentir más que envidia, los cuatro se veían maravillosos.

— **Señorita, ¿no va a salir? **

La voz del chico que estacionaba los autos la miró por el retrovisor de una forma rara. Miró a todos los lados en busca de los cuatro personajes que la llevaron ahí, ¡la dejaron sola los muy malditos! Se bajaron del auto y se fueron sin importarle que ella estaba aún ahí adentro.

Inevitablemente se sonrojó y salió apresurada del auto, desgraciadamente (y para su mala suerte) no puso un pie en la acera húmeda por la lluvia cuando… Resbaló (pinches zapatos de tacón) dio un par de giros y botes antes de salir disparada sosteniéndose de lo primero que encontró. Lo que fue el traje de un hombre que para su fortuna se dirigía hacia la entrada.

Con ayuda de aquel extraño recuperó el equilibrio.

— **¡Lo lamento mucho! —** profirió avergonzada.

— **No te preocupes, Saori. —** la chica se sorprendió de que el desconocido supiera su nombre.

¿Lo conocía acaso?

Dado que veía sus zapatos y no al hombre, elevó la cabeza unos tantos grados más hacia atrás debido a la estatura que aun en tacones obviamente no alcanzaba.

— **¡Yo! —** dijo el hombre.

Aquella típica frase marcada que le recordó al sinfín de clases en la que su querido maestro de Literatura les saludaba luego de llegar tarde al salón de clases seguido de una excusa ridícula para justificar su tardanza.

— **Kakashi-sensei. —** habló, respetuosamente y a cierta distancia del hombre que fue su maestro de Literatura.

Si el hombre de cabellos grisáceos notó el alejamiento de ella, seguramente lo ignoró por completo.

— **Ya no soy más tu maestro. —** él le sonrió, y Saori sintió una especie de escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal que le hizo cerrar los ojos predispuesta.

Pero se dijo mentalmente que era por el frío.

— **Parece que es una costumbre suya llegar tarde. —** comentó casualmente, rió falsamente.

Su profesor seguía tan apuesto como de antaño, a lo mejor mucho más maduro que aquellos años.

— **Al parecer no soy el único. —** añadió, con una sonrisa terriblemente mortal para cualquier fémina.

— **Sí, bueno… Los turnos en el hospital son asfixiantes. —** respondió mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la entrada, donde le entregaron las invitaciones a una chica.

— **¿Trabajas? **

La albina asintió.

— **En el hospital central, acabo de terminar mi carrera y hago una especialidad. —** contestó, distraídamente entrando al salón.

Debía admitir que era enorme y de cálido ambiente, parecía la versión miniatura de algún palacio. Viendo a su alrededor notó a muchos que se veían diferentes, elegantes pero diferentes.

— **Es mucho para alguien tan joven. **

— **No soy tan joven sensei, tengo 27. —** respondió, omitiendo el detalle de que ya no era su sensei. Simplemente mantenía el respeto, como una vez se lo había pedido él hacía mucho tiempo.

— **¿Y tu esposo que opina al respecto? —** preguntó casual, solo entonces ella le miró extrañada.

— **¿Esposo? Yo no tengo esposo. Solo estoy casada con mi trabajo y con Otelo. **

Por un instante le pareció ver que Kakashi la miraba como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

— **Otelo es mi gato. —** se apresuró a responder **—. Recordé cuando leímos esa obra en tercer año y me gustó tanto que le nombré así. —** le sonrió, tímidamente pero logrando restarle importancia al asunto.

Claro que omitió el detalle de decirle que se sabía esa obra de cabo a rabo y la leía cada vez que podía, especialmente en navidad que la pasaba sola.

El hombre soltó una risa, se le había olvidado lo divertida que Saori era con sus atropelladas explicaciones, algunas llegaban a rayar en lo bizarro pero eran divertidas al fin y al cabo. Sin proponérselo llamó la atención de un puñado de alumnados que se encontraban cerca y se aproximaron a ellos.

— **¿Saori-san, Kakashi-sensei? —** era Kiba, recordaba que en el último año le envió una carta de amor…

Ella se sintió tan emocionada por haber recibido aquella muestra de amor de forma simple, que no notó que era el centro de burla de todos en la escuela. Días después cuando él nunca se presentó a aquella _‹‹cita››_, supo que fue una broma cruel por una apuesta perdida.

¿Saori-san? ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba así? La única que se ganó el respeto de todos ellos fue su prima, no ella.

— **Hola, Kiba. —** saludó, distanciadamente. No es como que le agradase recordar lo que le hizo en la secundaria.

— **No sabía que salían, ¿qué, habrá boda pronto? **

La albina abrió los ojos y se le subieron los colores, Kakashi por su parte disfrutó el momento de vergüenza de la chica, se rió un poco y luego explicó que no tenían nada que ver, que simplemente se la había encontrado a la entrada de la recepción a punto de caerse.

— **¡Oh, perdone Kakashi-sensei! Es que como venían juntos… —** señaló, más a la cercanía corporal que otra cosa.

Lo que provocó que Saori se alejara mucho más del hombre que fue su sensei en la secundaria y les sonriera cortés y fingidamente.

— **Saori (le quitó el san), ¿quieres que tome tu abrigo? Está haciendo mucho calor aquí adentro. **

Y que razón tenía, muy aparte del bochorno que le acababa de hacer pasar, en verdad hacía bastante calor.

— **Claro. —** respondió escuetamente, ignorando la repentina aura pesada que se formó entre los tres.

La chica comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo lentamente, para quien no la conociera podría decir que lo hacía adrede para captar miradas. Pues parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta y conseguía que llamara la atención ese movimiento tan simple. Pronto, un vestido estilo chino se reveló. Si bien estaba cubierta y no tenía grandes escotes que mostraran sus redondos y firmes senos, podían notarse a través de la suave tela de seda negra con detalles de grabados en hilo de plata.

Aquella tela fina se pegaba muy bien a su delineado cuerpo, voluptuoso y trazado. El vestido no era revelador, pero tenía una abertura en el lado izquierdo que abarcaba desde medio muslo hasta los tobillos mostrando su blanca y delicada piel. Enseguida el frío viento le golpeó sus desnudos brazos y levantó la mirada, tenía la atención puesta en ella mientras el abrigo caía por sus brazos.

En cuanto lo notó quiso volver el abrigo a su lugar, pero Kakashi se dio a la tarea de quitarlo por completo tomándolo por las hombreras y ya no tuvo escapatoria más que la de dejarlo en manos de su sensei.

Pasó lo que no esperó, captó la atención de la mayoría de los hombres en el salón (incluyendo a Shikamaru y Neji) y se sintió cohibida por la situación. Si hubiese sido una niña adolescente, le hubiese arrancado el abrigo a Kakashi y salido de ahí. Pero no, fue mucho más _‹‹madura››_ e hizo lo que creyó más sensato. Corrió hacia el baño.

.

.

.

Se miró al espejo alrededor de unas 20 veces y seguía sintiendo una vergüenza descomunal, se sentía literalmente desnuda. ¿Cómo Sakura e Ino le hacían eso? Ambas sabían que no le gustaba el exhibicionismo, mucho menos ese tipo de vestimenta.

Durante la casi media hora que se la pasó metida ahí, la mayoría de las chicas que entraban le hablaban, la saludaban y una que otra le hizo conversación. Al cabo de unos minutos se iban y la dejaban sola, mirándose en el espejo. Y algunas lo hacían por cortesía ya que ni sabían quién era ella. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Escuchó unos toques repentinos y dio un bote asustada.

— **¿Quién? —** preguntó por inercia.

— **Soy yo, Kakashi, ¿estás bien? **

Se trataba de su sensei que estaba detrás de la puerta. Lo que le hizo sentirse más ridícula y más puberta que nunca.

— **Sí, estoy bien Kakashi-sensei. **

Obviamente no era verdad, ahora se sentía estúpida por asustar a su sensei.

Él únicamente le dijo que esperaría en el salón y luego escuchó unos pasos alejándose de la puerta, supuso que era verdad.

Tuvo la tentación de mojarse la cara, pero seguramente terminaría arruinando el maquillaje que Ino y Sakura se molestaron en ponerle. Sin contar que seguro la matarían si se le ocurría hacerlo. Finalmente y con un respiro profundo, decidió salir de su improvisado escondite y enfrentar al mundo. Para su desesperación, una horda de chicos (los cuales no recordaba ni reconocía) la esperaban en el camino con un montón de preguntas estúpidas, desde cuál era su nombre hasta si estaba soltera.

¿Es que acaso no podían recordar a una chica con sobrepeso, frenos y cabellos enmarañados que parecía nido de ave?

Por lo visto no. Y ya se sentía sumamente asfixiada, le costó un poco de tiempo llegar hasta donde vio a su sensei en compañía de Neji, ambos la miraron de forma rara. Sin embargo, los orbes oscuros de Kakashi eran penetrantes y ciertamente desprendían un aire posesivo, que se notó en cuanto él tomó su delgada cintura y la apegó a él. Según Saori, en su inocencia, pensando que era porque deseaba ayudarle con la bola de indeseables que le habían salido.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que enrojeciera de nueva cuenta ya que Hatake no aflojó el agarre ni un minuto.

— **Ya llegaron… —** le escuchó decir bajo a Kakashi.

Se giró en dirección hacia donde el peli-plata veía, su corazón se detuvo en cuanto vio la figura de Sasori junto a Shion, ambos se veían regios y venían acompañados por Sasuke, que extrañamente llegaba solo. Dolió un poco ver a su ex de la mano de la que fue su mejor amiga.

— **No pensé que lo invitarían. —** murmuró Saori, más para sí que para la persona que tenía cerca.

Hatake descendió su mirada oscura hacia ella, que veía pasmada a la entrada del salón.

— **Es de la misma generación… Lamento mucho lo que pasó entre ustedes. —** mencionó el peli-gris.

Sorprendida, la albina elevó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos perturbadores y penetrantes orbes oscuros. Aunque en el fondo, parecían tenerle mucha lástima a su desafortunada situación amorosa.

Rió, sin humor y con amargura. Volvió su iris hacia la entrada, donde desgraciadamente el pelirrojo ya no se encontraba, sintió alivio, hasta que les vio tomar rumbo hacia ellos. Los había visto, más bien, _la había visto_. Porque su mirada café ceniza estaba fija en ella, de una forma que no podía describir y le hizo sentirse incómoda. Quería escapar, quería salir de ahí, pero no podía huir porque se vería como un vil cobarde (aunque el fondo si lo era) pero tenía orgullo. Y no les daría el gusto de hacerles saber que su traición aun le dolía.

— **¡Kakashi-sensei, cuanto tiempo! —** llegó vociferando Akasuna, ofreciéndole la mano en un gesto de amabilidad y camaradería. Seguido, posó su iris en ella y le sonrió, esa sonrisa ladeada burlona que solía tener siempre que algo le hacía una inigualable gracia **—. Saori, no creí encontrarte aquí… Un placer verte de nuevo. —** dijo, insinuante y recorriéndole de arriba abajo con descaro.

Su rubia y despampanante acompañante hizo una mueca de disgusto que la albina decidió ignorar al igual que su presencia.

— **Saori. —** saludó Sasuke, extrañamente acercándose para depositar lentamente un beso en su mejilla.

El acto la hizo enrojecer y sentirse rara, pues el Uchiha no tenía ese tipo de detalles. Menos después de aquella relación fallida, en la que terminó yéndose con la prima de Naruto y al final esta lo cortó por su frigidez (palabras de su prima no suyas).

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que el ambiente se tensó aun más, tanto que podía jurar que si fuera visible podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

— **Itachi vienen hacia acá. —** habló repentinamente Sasuke, curiosamente, clavando su mirada en la albina. Ésta se tensó al instante, escuchar ese nombre le generaba tantos recuerdos que no quería nombrar ni a sí misma.

Estaba claro que para Sasuke no era muy del agrado de tener a su hermano mayor como chaperón. Ya era un adulto y aun su hermano se daba a la tarea de cuidarlo, suponía que no era del gusto de una persona tan independiente y malhumorada como el Uchiha menor. Enseguida sintió como Kakashi presionaba su cintura de una forma que se le tornó posesiva y agresiva. Pero tan pronto como la sintió desapareció y percibió como la mano masculina se desplazó sutilmente hasta su cadera provocándole nuevamente aquel escalofrío en la espalda.

— **Avísanos cuando llegue, queremos saludarlo antes de irnos. —** Kakashi tomó la palabra ante el congelamiento temporal de la chica **—. Ahora si nos disculpan. —** los miró y seguido la jaló para conducirla lo más alejada de ese grupo posible, apenas y pudo procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se escabulleron entre el salón y los cientos de estudiantes que bailaban, Saori no sintió el momento en el que estuvieron alejados. Parpadeó y miró al que ahora podía comenzar a llamar _su salvador_. Internamente le agradecía, pero se sentía aturdida por los acontecimientos y la reciente actitud amable del que fue su maestro de Literatura.

— **Gracias. —** atinó a decir con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Terminaba de procesar todo, realmente se sentía confundida y fuera de lugar. El hombre se encogió de hombros, aunque no lo miró realmente lo denotó por su sombra. Estaban detrás de una columna de mármol muy cerca de los baños, la albina se recostó para tomar un respiro y cerrar los ojos.

Lo dicho, no debió ir. No debió dejarse _‹‹convencer››_ de su prima y su mejor amiga. Debió imponerse. Pero no, era tan débil que no podía decir NO por una vez en su vida (no es como que antes lo hubiera hecho).

— **Me gusta cómo se te ve ese vestido. **

Tan rápido como escuchó aquello advirtió una mano que recorría la delicada tela de seda que se apegaba a su silueta. Una caricia muy sutil y sugerente, dio un respingo sobresaltada y abrió sus párpados. Estaba sorprendida, pero no tenía la fuerza para apartarse y ella sabía la razón…

— **Gra-Gracias, no sé de quién de las dos es, si de Ino o de Sakura. —** respondió rápido, el primer tartamudeo que tuvo desde que se lo encontró.

— **De Sakura. —** contestó sabiamente, lo cual generó más curiosidad que impresión. Lo observó, insólitamente esperando una respuesta, él se encogió de hombros de nuevo **—. Fue un obsequio por su compromiso con Neji. **

Saori abrió a lo más que daban sus hermosos y expresivos ojos frambuesa, asombrada y avergonzada. Juró que las mataría, a ambas. A su prima por darle un vestido que le obsequiaron para su compromiso y a Ino por apoyarla en semejante tontería.

— **¡Oh, yo… Yo… Lo siento, no sabía, no se lo dañaré lo prometo! —** manifestó con desesperación, urgida porque le creyera que no sabía y no tenía la menor intención de dañarle su regalo.

— **Tranquila, no es para tanto. —** intentó tranquilizarla al verle la expresión afligida.

— **No, yo… Lo siento, de verdad Kakashi-sensei. **

El hombre rió con gracia por la escandalizada reacción de su ex alumna.

— **Se te ve mucho mejor a ti. —** halagó, ocasionando de nueva cuenta un sonrojo en la joven.

Si seguía así, terminaría siendo la próxima cosecha de tomates para la ciudad.

— **Si pudiera quitármelo y dárselo lo haría, créame. —** le dijo, cosa que le pareció sumamente exagerada, era solo un vestido.

Sin embargo, él lo usaría de otra manera.

— **Eso es algo que me encantaría… **

Si no supiera que era un hombre mayor, decente y respetable, Saori creería que estaba coqueteando con ella. Porque la insinuación y el tono, además del brillo especial de su mirada…

— **Yo… Ahm… —** no sabía cómo responder a eso, nunca se había visto envuelta en una situación como esa (y de ninguna otra).

Un momento, ¿había dicho regalo de compromiso?

— **¿Estuvo en la fiesta de Sakura? **

El hombre asintió.

¿Cómo es que estuvo ahí y no lo vio?

— **Oh, bueno… Perdone pero no lo vi. —** susurró, avergonzada de haberse pasado su persona por alto.

Claro que para él también era un golpe al ego, aunque no tenía la menor intención de ser notado. Desgraciadamente, en ese momento no perdió ningún detalle de la mirada de su sensei, que para su desafortunado nerviosismo se detuvo en sus bien proporcionados y firmes senos (ahora ya nadie podía llamarla pechos planos o tabla de planchar). No obstante, no significaba que le gustara que sus senos le llamaran la atención a aquel que fue su profesor en la secundaria.

Debía desviar la mirada rara que le daba su sensei, estaba incómoda y nerviosa.

— **¿Sigue dando clases en el Colegio? —** preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El hombre tomó su distancia, era claro que ella se alejaba a propósito de él.

— **Sí, aun. —** respondió, escueto** —. Pero estoy trabajando en un proyecto, o más bien, Jiraiya-sama me ha pedido colaboración para un nuevo proyecto que piensa sacar pronto. **

La albina elevó las cejas sorprendida, Jiraiya era un famoso escritor local que se abrió paso y fama con sus escritos realistas y crueles de la vida social, de los problemas sociales. En Konoha se hizo muy popular, sus obras era un tema de exposición en la literatura local antes de que se abriera paso al mundo con sus escritos fantásticos, llenos de magia y romance.

Jiraiya era un vivo ejemplo de que el querer es poder, y cuando se tiene voluntad se logra.

— **Quiere incursionar en un nuevo género y me ha pedido colaboración. —** Saori abrió la boca, debía ser un privilegio para su ex sensei trabajar con alguien de la talla de Jiraiya.

— **¿Y qué género ha decidido esta vez? **

— **Poesía erótica. —** la contestación del peligris la dejó con la boca abierta.

Jamás creyó que un hombre tan serio como Jiraiya fuese a incursionar en un género como _ese_.

— **Oh. —** atinó a decir, pues no tenía mucha idea de que iba en sí el género, tenía la teoría, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de leer aquel tipo de obras.

— **Me ha dado algunos borradores que no he podido revisar. —** continúo Hatake, se quedó un minuto en silencio y enseguida la contempló penetrantemente **—. Recuerdo… Que tú tenías buen ojo para las obras literarias, eras muy buena analizando. —** halagó, la albina se sonrojó.

— **Lo aprendí de usted. —** profirió tímidamente.

Él hombre le sonrió, sensual y provocativo generándole una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago.

— **Bueno, pues me gustaría que me ayudaras. —** la petición le tomó por sorpresa, y su rostro lo demostró muy bien ya que Kakashi se rió **—. Solo quiero que revises algunas páginas y que me des tu opinión. **

— **Pero, Kakashi-sensei, yo no soy una profesional como usted… —** replicó turbada.

— **Lo sé, pero no viene mal una segunda opinión. —** habló astutamente **—. Los borradores están en mi departamento, ¿qué dices? **

La mano masculina tomó la suya, le quedaba sumamente grande ante su pequeña palma. Aquel escalofrío volvió a ella de golpe y le generó un estremecimiento adicional. El roce le pareció ardiente y suave pero incitante.

Se sintió contrariada y confundida, no sabía con exactitud lo que esa invitación significaba. Si era que en verdad estaba necesitando ayuda (de alguien que no sabía mucho de literatura) o estaba insinuándole algo más. Quería pensar que no, sobretodo porque recordaba la crueldad con la que fue rechazada por el mismo personaje cuando en su adolescencia le confesó aquel enamoramiento que creyó, (tal y como él se lo dijo), no sería más que algo pasajero de lo cual se arrepentiría y reiría luego.

Aunque esas fueron las palabras más amables que encontró para recordarse a sí misma que no debía volver a confesarse con un chico. Y más que todo, porque en el fondo, a pesar de ser una grasienta puberta, sabía que no era algo pasajero sino real y puro.

‹‹_Yo no siento y no sentiré nada por ti, eres una niña que apenas empieza a vivir. No puedes sentir amor, son palabras muy grandes para ti.››_

Le miró, él esperaba una respuesta y ella estaba congelada.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer?


	2. II Oportunismo

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. II

.

‹‹ _Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, _

_un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada.__››_

.

**O**portunismo.

* * *

— **En realidad no creo que necesite mi ayuda. —** respondió.

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y su valor para poder salir de ahí, se escabulló por los pasillos con los tacones repiqueteando contra las baldosas, en ese momento se le olvidó que llevaba tacones de 10cm y como era su costumbre (y porque era una patosa de lo peor) se resbaló. Una vez más, ese día, en menos de dos horas. En su caída golpeó contra algo mullido y musculoso enfundado en lo que parecía un traje de sastre (por lo que alcanzó a tocar).

— **¿Saori? **

Oh, mierda…

— **¿Saori eres tú? **

De inmediato reconoció aquella voz paulatina y tranquila con el toque de indiferencia característico de su familia. En aquella engorrosa posición elevó la cabeza, sus ojos frambuesa se encontraron con unos oscuros, profundos como un pozo negro. Y su sonrisa... ¡Oh, Dios esa sonrisa!

— **Itachi-san. —** pronunció, él hombre ensanchó su sonrisa gustoso de que le recodará después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

¿Cómo no reconocerle?

Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia, complexión atlética y definida, con aquella coleta baja y sus facciones atractivas pero más adultas.

— **Es bueno saber que no me olvidas. —** manifestó él ayudándole a enderezarse.

La albina le sonrió nerviosamente, ¿podía haber una situación más bizarra? En definitiva no.

Todavía recordaba la razón por la que nunca le dio una oportunidad a Itachi, sencillamente porque ya estaba enamorada de otro hombre, de uno que seguramente no recordaba su existencia. Además, para Saori no existía el refrán aquel de: _‹‹Un clavo saca a otro clavo.››_

Para ella no era justo utilizar a alguien para olvidar a otro, era simplemente engañarse a sí mismo acerca de cosas que deberían superarse por cuenta propia y de la mejor manera posible. Asimismo supo del montón de líos que se generó entre hermanos por un estúpido gusto pasajero, algo que tarde o temprano les pasaría y luego quedaría como una anécdota divertida que contar. Aunque claro, todavía no le encontraba la gracia, ya que al parecer Sasuke seguía teniéndole cierto resentimiento a su hermano mayor por meterse donde nadie le llamó.

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —** interrogó, amablemente el Uchiha mayor.

La Haruno asintió brevemente para quitar esa mirada de preocupación que tenía plantado el hombre, si antes se sentía incómoda ahora se sentía peor. Quería irse y escapar de ese insano lugar infernal al que Sakura e Ino le obligaron presentarse.

— **Sa-Saori-san. —** escuchó que una suave voz femenina le llamaba, pudo escucharla aun con el estruendoso ruido de la música. Era Hinata, quien la miraba con una tímida sonrisa y un marcado rubor **—. Ne-Necesito de tu a-ayuda… **

La albina le observó agradecida, con alivio miró a Itachi y le sonrió.

— **Con su permiso, Itachi-san, cosas de chicas. **

Ni bien esperó a que el azabache la soltara tomó la delicada mano de Hinata y se la llevó de ahí lo suficientemente lejos posible, lo que decayó en las mismas columnas que daban al baño. De las que había huido no hacía menos de 15min.

— **Gracias, Hinata. —** se giró y agradeció a la hermosa chica de cabellos azulado, ésta le sonrió cohibida.

— **N-No hay porque. **

Saori recostó la cabeza en la helada columna de mármol, posteriormente cerró los ojos y soltó una larga y honda exhalación. Tenía que relajarse, su presión arterial subiría mucho y no debía agitarse bajo ninguna circunstancia (si no quería morir).

¿Pero cómo relajarse? Cuando parecía que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en fastidiarle no solo la noche, sino también el horrible humor que se cargó desde que su prima e Ino le obligaron a bañarse, vestirse y subir a ese maldito auto del infierno.

— **¿Estás bien? **

Oh, mierda.

— **Estoy bien, Kakashi-sensei. —** respondió, lo suficientemente endeble como para denotar que era una mentira flagrante.

— **¿Segura? **

Saori asintió repetidamente, no abrió sus orbes porque quería tomar un respiro, NECESITABA tomar un respiro de todos los acontecimientos vividos. Daba gracias al cielo de que aún no había hecho el ridículo con alguna aparatosa caída (aunque estuvo a punto).

— **Bien, entonces regresemos al salón. — **dijo él, le rozó el brazo y conllevó a que abriera los ojos.

Le miró momentáneamente y asintió, Kakashi fue el primero en encaminarse y Saori le siguió de cerca. Inevitablemente sus orbes recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su ex sensei, debía admitirlo. Si cuando era adolescente su maestro tenía un buen cuerpo, ahora estaba de infarto mucho más definido y maduro.

Se sintió repentinamente acalorada y tomó la primera copa que encontró del mesero que llevaba en la charola. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y sintió como le quemó la garganta, pero enseguida de haberlo ingerido sintió una especie de vitalidad bizarra que le conllevó a decir la mayor estupidez de su vida.

— **Kakashi-sensei… —** llamó, con algo de timidez cubierta por el alcohol. El hombre se detuvo y la miró.

— **Dime. **

Hubo un minuto largo de insano silencio e inseguridad, decidió continuar.

— **Me gustaría ayudarle con sus páginas. —** articuló, aun vacilante de que en realidad sabía o interpretaba lo que su ex maestro sugería **—. Me gustaría leerlas… **

Sonrojada y con mucho coraje, observó como el hombre le regalaba una sonrisa galante y le tomó de la mano para conducirla finalmente hasta la recepción del lugar. Kakashi se separó unos minutos para pedir los abrigos y ella miró a su alrededor, preguntándose interiormente si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si no estaba malinterpretando las cosas… A lo mejor su sensei en verdad si necesitaba de una mano extra, uno ojo avizor más que detectara por lo menos algún error conceptual u ortográfico.

Entre su paseo dimensional, logró observar la cabellera de Ino y la de Sakura en medio de la pista. Bailaban muy pegadas a sus parejas gracias a aquella bonita balada, sonrió, y eso le recordó…

_Me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí._

_Que disfruten la noche. _

Escribió en un mensaje de texto, seguido presionó Send y lo envío. Esperaba que las chicas no molestaran por irse por su cuenta.

— **Saori. **

Su sensei le esperaba con su abrigo, le sonrió fugazmente y permitió que tuviera la caballerosa amabilidad de colocárselo. Kakashi colocó la mano en su cintura detrás de la espalda y la condujo a la salida, donde el Mercedes negro esperaba por ellos.

Con mucha prisa, una prontitud que le pareció un poco extraña, el peli-gris le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Claramente, Saori subió pronto y él rodeó el auto muy rápido. En cuanto entró puso la carrocería en marcha y mientras conducía se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, ella paseaba su mirada negocio por negocio, edificio tras edificio. Iban rápido, debía admitirlo. Y al contemplar de reojo a Kakashi se le veía un poco incómodo, se preguntó ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no quería que le ayudará?

No lo supo muy bien, pues llegaron tenazmente a un edificio espejado, alto, de por lo menos unos 50 o 75 pisos. No lo supo verdaderamente, tampoco es como que estuviera ahí para evaluar la capacidad de un edificio. Kakashi le abrió la puerta y ella descendió del vehículo, el hombre tomó su mano y la guió por todo el edificio.

Escuchó a Hatake saludar al guardia, pero ella estaba muy ocupada mirando como aquellas enormes manos con grandes dedos envolvían la suya totalmente. No notó cuanto avanzaron hasta que estuvieron dentro del ascensor espejado, el sonido al cerrarse las puertas la sobresaltó y elevó la mirada, se encontró con los profundos orbes de su ex sensei, enrojeció de inmediato.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, en qué pensaba cuando le propuso ver aquellos borradores?

A lo mejor fue producto del alcohol y el estrés que se cargaba gracias a la fiesta, su trabajo y sus estudios de especialidad. No importaba, ya estaba ahí, a lo mejor no era tan raro como ella creía…

— **¿Qué te parece? **

La pregunta le llegó de repente, y entonces notó que ya no estaba dentro de aquel ascensor espejado, sino dentro de un impecable y elegante departamento de soltero. Sí, era amplio y sumamente ordenado. Jamás creyó que su sensei tuviera un lugar tan pulcro.

Pero la vista… Oh, esa hermosa vista proveniente de esos grandes ventanales. La ciudad se vería bañada por un lucerío de colores, parecía un árbol de navidad (claro, no como este en sí pero se le asemejaba). Con mucha confianza y atraída por la vista, se acercó y admiró la belleza ocular. No obstante, pronto unos brazos se posaron sobre sus hombros sobresaltándola, se giró y Kakashi estaba detrás sonriéndole de forma seductora y a la vez, con mucho sosiego.

— **Dame tu abrigo, lo guardaré. **

Saori asintió, paulatina y dudosa. Dejó que el hombre deslizara el abrigo y se lo quitara finalmente, su piel se erizó cuando los dedos grandes le rozaron _‹‹sin querer››_ la piel. Lo observó marcharse, ella volvió a su posición y tan rápido como lo hizo Kakashi apareció de nuevo, esta vez llevaba dos vasos en la mano con un líquido marrón, lo que le pareció que era whisky. Le ofreció una, la tomó y la bebió de golpe, mientras que él le dio solo un sorbo y seguido soltó una risa baja.

— **Estás nerviosa. —** musitó él, en tono sumamente bajo y ligeramente enronquecido.

Saori no contestó, realmente estaba nerviosa, ¿la razón? Acababa de enterarse que no existían tales borradores y la había llevado por otra razón, la que implicaba una cama y ellos desnudos…

‹‹_Si sigues así no dejarás de ser virgen…››_ le había dicho Ino aquella mañana que tuvo la brillante idea de visitarla _‹‹Hay oportunidades que valen oro.››_ fue la frase que la golpeó cuando empezaba a considerar huir de ahí.

Carraspeó y decidió contestar.

— **Un poco… —** murmuró, cohibida.

El hombre le sonrió, intentando restarle hierro al asunto. Solo era sexo, sexo ocasional y casual. Nada del otro mundo, pero para Saori era algo más…

— **No tienes nada porque estar nerviosa. —** emitió Kakashi, dejando la copa en la mesita cercana y acercándose a ella.

Le acarició la mejilla, algo muy sutil y tierna que le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro soñador. Él sonrió, le resultaba dulce que una mujer hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Sobre todo una como ella.

— **Solo déjate llevar… **

Era justo lo que estaba haciendo, por primera vez. Saori asintió lentamente, Kakashi la besó, un beso muy suave, dulce… Lento. Ella lo correspondió, con un poco de dificultad al principio. Había olvidado lo que era un beso y como corresponderlo sin parecer inexperta, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un hombre la besó…

El beso subió de tono, pronto dejó de ser labios y sus lenguas entraron en acción, la de él era ágil y seductora, la de ella… parecía terciopelo y miel. Incitante. Pero, paró. Saori lo miró bastante sorprendida y extrañada.

— **No aquí. —** dijo él, ligeramente azorado.

Tan pronto como se lo dijo la tomó de la mano y la condujo por un corto y estrecho pasillo hacia la recamara principal. No pudo observar mucho realmente, ya que los delgados labios de Kakashi acapararon los suyos, las manos masculinas se hicieron de su cintura, su cuerpo colisionó contra el del hombre y sintió una frotación que le demostró su excitación. Se sobresaltó un poco, más no se apartó.

Enseguida aquellos besos y caricias desaforadas comenzaron a hacer mella en ella, lo que desencadenó el fuego en su cuerpo y su bajo vientre se encontró necesitado. Al igual que otras partes de su anatomía.

Prendas cayeron al suelo, no supo cómo, pero Kakashi se deshizo de sus zapatos y rápidamente se notó la diferencia de estaturas, pues prácticamente la cargó, aunque quiso renegar y reclamar. Los ágiles labios de él se proclamaron dueños de su cuello, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido que le avergonzó e intentó no volverlo a hacer.

— **No, no los contengas. —** pidió él, entrecortado.

Saori enrojeció al oírlo así y soltó otro gemido cuando sus manos se colaron debajo de sus bragas, tocaron aquel punto sensible de su cuerpo, aquel que le hizo mojarse más de lo que ya era posible.

Kakashi, por su parte, estaba urgido. Estuvo excitado durante toda la fiesta desde que la vio en la salida, y el bulto de sus pantalones creció mucho más cuando la vio ataviada en aquel vestido (que por cierto no le regaló a Sakura, pero le sugirió que a su prima se le vería mejor). Él solo quería hacerla suya, ya, en ese momento y de todas las maneras posibles, habidas y por haber.

Pero algo muy adentro le incitaba a ir más despacio. Saori con mucho trabajo despojó a Kakashi de la prenda superior, en el proceso se deleitó con los músculos de sus brazos, su tórax y los recuadros de su abdomen. Sin embargo, no pudo sentirlos ni admirarlos mucho tiempo, ya que rápidamente se sintió desnuda, percibió una ligera corriente de aire en sus senos, quiso cubrirse y él no se lo permitió.

— **Déjalo, quiero verte. —** murmuró.

Si bien en su cuerpo aguardaba una sola prenda, aquellas bonitas bragas de encaje morado que Ino y Sakura le hicieron ponerse (alabado sean los santos por haber dejado que le pusieran esos interiores y no los cómodos de algodón que ella quería), para él, verla solo con esa prenda encendió aún más su deseo por ella y por si fuera poco, aumentó su excitación a un extremo inimaginable. Contemplarla solo con ese par de bragas de encaje era más que una vista exquisita de su hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo… Saori moría de vergüenza, al verse en esas fachas delante del hombre que hacía unos 10 años atrás fue su maestro de Literatura. Lo que le hizo pensar si eso que estaba a punto de suceder era lo correcto, pero Kakashi sabía lo que pensaba, por lo tanto no le permitió seguir pensando y acaparó sus labios. Sus manos se arrastraron por su cuerpo, apretó, presionó y frotó la parte más sensible de su cuerpo con mucho ahínco y dedicación.

Como si con eso pudiera hacerle olvidar y dejar a su mente volar, y así era, tan pronto como aquellos prodigiosos dedos la despojaron de su prenda comenzó a ver luces de colores. Gimió y lloriqueó lo suficientemente alto como para que Kakashi supiera que había llegado a su punto, y él estaba precisamente en el suyo, necesitaba hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Necesitaba estar dentro.

Por lo que rápidamente se despojó de las prendas interiores y se posicionó sobre ella, abrió sus piernas y ella lo miró, con ojos dilatados, brillantes en lujuria pero también en algo que catalogó como pánico. No comprendió específicamente porque, lo que le llevó a ignorar ese detalle.

Acarició sus caderas con delicadeza y posesionó la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada de Saori, ella evitó dar un respingo y se recordó que debía mantenerse quieta. Con la respiración agitada, Kakashi la penetró de una estocada, lo que le conllevó a soltar un gemido… Pero no uno lleno de placer, sino todo lo contrario.

Dolor.

Un dolor punzante y profundo, le pareció que Kakashi quería arrancarle algo en su vagina, pues el dolor no se iba aunque él estuviese sin moverse.

— **Lo lamento. —** le murmuró a su oído, ella asintió, incapaz de emitir palabra sin que su voz saliera quebrada.

Jamás imaginó que el sexo podía llegar a ser tan doloroso, se planteó a sí misma no volver a tenerlo debido a eso. Sakura e Ino le habían hablado acerca del tema, pero nada se comparaba con haberlo vivido.

Escuchó un _‹‹ya pasará››_, seguido de un largo, profundo y dulce beso que le arrancó un gemido ahogado en los labios de él. Tan pronto como se dejó envolver por las caricias de Kakashi volvió a sentir como el fuego crecía en su interior, lo que le permitió a Hatake continuar con su odisea e iniciar sus embestidas. Al principio suaves, luego más repetitivas y salvajes…

El dolor se apaciguaba y el placer aumentaba, a lo mejor el sexo no era tan malo como se lo planteó en un comienzo.

.

.

.

Saori despertó alrededor de las 4am y una sensación de molestia se formó en su entrepierna cuando se movió desnuda entre las sábanas… Una sensación que no sintió nunca antes y ahora le recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado hacía unas cuantas horas… Abrió sus párpados de golpe y giró su cabeza, a su lado, Kakashi descansaba boca abajo con un brazo extendido y la mano metida debajo de la almohada haciendo soporte. Sus hebras plateadas desparramadas por toda la almohada y otras le tapaban levemente el rostro formando una cortina.

Su expresión era de suma paz, se le notaba el descanso y cansancio que tuvo hacía escasas horas atrás. Él dormía plácidamente mientras que ella sentía mucha molestia en su intimidad (cuando no si estuvieron horas y horas en el mismo tema…). Pero de algo estaba segura y debía admitir, tuvo el mejor sexo que indudablemente no se compararía con las demás experiencias que tendría (si es que las tenía).

Visualizó su ancha espalda y la línea de división de esta se le hizo sumamente atractiva, sonrió levemente ante la agradable vista y sus manos picaron por tocarla. Obedeció sus instintos y estiró el brazo, con la intención de acariciar haciendo el trazo, hasta que su consciencia desprovista de alcohol y hormonas le recordó algo.

‹‹_Te rechazó.››_ y es como si de pronto hubiese aparecido un enorme cartel en su frente diciendo "Estúpida".

Y por si fuera poco, aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente y la golpearon con mucha más fuerza que al principio.

‹‹_Yo no siento y no sentiré nada por ti, eres una niña que apenas empieza a vivir. No puedes sentir amor, son palabras muy grandes para ti.›_›

Y luego recordó como después de esas palabras vino un rechazo más cruel, claro, para una niña de 16 años con acné, sobrepeso y mal peinado, fueron las más crueles. Sobre todo porque pensó que la rechazaba por su apariencia, no porque no creyera en sus sentimientos.

Entonces aquel dolor en su pecho se reavivó y retiró la mano como si el tocarlo le fuese a hacer daño, entonces aquel sentimiento que tuvo aquella vez que le dijo sus palabras volvió a ella. El dolor, la angustia y la desesperación de su rechazo… Lo que le hizo darse cuenta, que el amor que sintió en su adolescencia no fue una ilusión, fue real. Aunque quiso olvidarlo y decirse a sí misma que él tenía razón, que solo era una tontería de niña puberta.

Asustada y movida por la revelación, se levantó de la cama lo más sigilosa posible para no despertarlo y tener que dar explicaciones de su huida. No quería tener que enfrentarlo verdaderamente porque no tendría palabras para decirle por qué se iba. Saori se percató, muy tarde de que sus palabras le herían profundamente, aun después de todo, todavía a pesar de los años. Las sentía como el primer día y no quería explicarle que las lágrimas que ahora le recorrían arruinando su maquillaje eran por eso.

Porque él solo quería sexo y ella deseaba algo más que solo una noche, que solo una cogida ocasional. Ella esperaba más y se notaba que él era un hombre desprovisto de compromisos. Solo bastaba con ver la clase de vida que llevaba, y el hecho de que a pesar de tener más de 38 años estuviese aun soltero. Eso ya decía mucho.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo sin hacer el menor ruido posible, lo cual le fue difícil en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya que siendo médico era rápida haciendo procedimientos pero no dejando de hacer ruido en exceso. Por lo que fue una labor casi titánica para ella, pero lo logró. Se fue de ahí si mirar atrás, al fin y al cabo era la última vez que se verían.

O eso es lo que ella creía…

* * *

Bueno, aprovecho que tengo un poco de tiempo libre para postear este capítulo. A ver que les parece, si no es aburrido.

**Rubetcas.**

Pequeña, que gusto tenerte por aquí. Me alegra mucho saber que te he sacado algunas carcajadas con el primer capítulo, si bien este no tiene mucho humor hay otro factor que te agrada mucho, no muy marcado pero ahí está. A ver que te parece. Saori sí, es un poco boba pero bueno, ya avivará (?) Jajaja, ya veremos en el próximo capítulo. Y tienes mucha razón, eso de recalcar una prenda es una descortesía, pero le sirvió para dejar claro su motivo (?) Bueno, ya me dirás que te pareció esta continuación. Cuídate pequeña, nos veremos en la próxima.

**Anónimo.**

Continúo tan pronto tengo tiempo, así que puedo tardar en postear porque tengo más deberes que este. Espero te haya gustado la actualización, hasta la próxima.

**Murasaki.**

Creo que a ti ya te había mencionado que no me gusta hacer a las chicas tan lanzadas, así que no. No será así.

Sin más me despido, ya será hasta otra actualización.

Un abrazo.


	3. Falacia

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. III

.

‹‹_Una mentira nunca vive para llegar a vieja.››_

.

**F**alacia.

* * *

**— No, sí, yo sé Ino pero no, no hay vuelta atrás. —** explicó, tan escuetamente como le fue posible mientras terminaba de dar las instrucciones al hombre para que sacara los paquetes.

— _¡¿Pero cómo, cómo te fuiste sin decir nada, es que acaso no te importamos o qué?!_ — tuvo que alejarse el auricular del oído, el grito de Ino la iba a dejar temporalmente sorda (si no le reventaba de lleno el tímpano).

**— Ino… No tengo tiempo de dar muchas explicaciones ¿vale? —** dijo, tratando de evitar en el fondo sentirse culpable por haberse mudado de la ciudad sin avisarles. Al fondo escuchó un griterío, o mejor dicho, una concertina de gritos proveniente del par de locas, una que tenía como familiar y la otra como amiga —**. Lo siento, Ino, debo irme. Saluda a Sakura de mi parte, les llamaré en cuanto esté instalada, hasta luego.**

Le colgó antes de que alguna fuera capaz de seguirle reclamando, dejó el teléfono en la base y se sentó en su recién adquirido sofá color crema. El plástico rechinó cuando se dejó caer cansada, agotada, exhausta.

Sí, después de todo no fue tan valiente como creyó y terminó huyendo, bueno, no fue una huida como tal ya que Tsunade le ofreció una beca para terminar su internado y posterior posgrado en el prestigioso hospital de Suna. Claramente ella correría con todos los gastos. Le pareció una oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de todo y de todos, especialmente de un peli-gris al que no había vuelto a ver después de su encuentro en aquella reunión (una clara evidencia que para él no fue otra cosa más que sexo casual).

De eso hacía más de dos meses y aun no terminaba de decorar su nuevo departamento.

**— Gracias. —** le dijo al hombre que acababa de llevarle los últimos implementos para la cocina.

Tomó su cartera y le dio la correspondiente propina, cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro hondo. No le gustaba tener que mentirle a las personas que quería, menos a Ino y Sakura. Pero no quería sentirse tan terrible por huir de algo que seguramente la dañaría mucho más…

Sintió una ligera nausea, nunca fue buena para mentir y eso siempre terminaba indisponiéndola. Precisamente esa era la principal razón de que no pudiera mentir, siempre se delataba.

Pronto soltó un estornudo, por si fuera poco, le comenzaría un resfrío terrible.

**— ¿Sigues resfriada? —** interrogó repentinamente una voz masculina, con un tono dos decibeles más abajo, lo que lo hacía muy bronco por naturaleza y bastante intimidante.

Saori únicamente hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en el brazo del sofá donde la tenía apoyada, una figura grande y atlética ocupaba casi toda la altura de la puerta de la entrada a la cocina. El hombre vestía unos vaqueros que dejaban entrever unos muslos musculosos y una camisa suéter cuello V que encajaba en sus brazos trabajados, y dejaba a la vista una proporción de sus pectorales definidos y un vientre plano, no marcado pero si plano y fuerte.

La albina se dio cuenta que solo mirar el cuerpo de su amigo (ahora compañero de departamento) llamaba la atención, sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos agua marina en combinación con su piel blanca mataban. Ahora entendía porque media universidad estaba detrás de él, hombres y mujeres, no había excepciones.

**— No es como que la acetaminofén haga mucho ¿sabías? —** respondió finalmente, con un poco de acidez.

**— Pues es lo único que puedes tomar.**

Ella le miró, como si no supiera que eso era lo único que su organismo podía tolerarle.

**— Y es por eso que prefiero no tomarla, me inclino más por las infusiones, por lo menos aliviarán la congestión.**

El pelirrojo sonrió e hizo una negación, no conocía mujer más terca aparte de Sakura Haruno que Saori. Y estaba seguro de que la albina le sacaba más de dos cabezas de ventaja a la peli-rosada.

**— ¿Las has llamado ya? —** preguntó, devolviéndose hacia la cocina.

Saori lo vio entrar y ella regresó a su posición, su mirada en el techo. Hubieron unos minutos respetuosos de silencio mientras él volvía, cuando lo hizo, llevaba un gran tazón en color café oscuro con una línea en negro alrededor de la boquilla.

**— Ten.**

El chico le ofreció la taza, Saori volteó y le sonrió con mucha dulzura. Él era muy amable y atento. Casi le recordó a que podía haberse llegado a enamorar de él en algún momento.

**— Gracias, Gaara.**

Se levantó y tomó el enorme tazón, lo acercó un poco a su boca y el olor le atizó de lleno en la nariz. Un delicioso olor a manzanilla y canela, le ayudarían con ese molesto resfriado y la náusea producto del horrible sabor a las mentiras.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo, uno lento disfrutando el delicioso sabor del té. Gaara esperó en silencio, él hizo su pregunta y esperaba una respuesta. Saori lo sabía, por lo que evadirlo sería totalmente tonto. Él se las arreglaría para que le contestara de una manera u otra.

**— Están molestas. —** murmuró con culpa.

**— Deben estarlo, te fuiste sin avisarles.**

A la albina le pareció que él quería atormentarla a propósito, por lo que le envío una mirada asesina que ni siquiera le inmutó.

**— Debiste hacerlo.**

**— Lo sé. —** musitó, más tranquila.

Entendía y comprendía el enojo de Sakura e Ino, también que fue impulsiva y tomó la decisión sin consultarles. Más no podía estarlas importunando todo el tiempo con sus dilemas, sus problemas. O peor aún, pidiéndoles permiso para poder salir del país. Ella ya era una persona adulta y podía tomar decisiones por sí sola, no necesitaba el consentimiento de nadie.

Sin embargo, estaba aquel bichito que le acusaba claramente de cobarde, de que huía de algo que si bien no propició continúo.

**— ¿Y qué piensas decirles cuando regreses? —** Gaara le miró de una forma que pudo reconocer de inmediato.

La observó de una forma en la que prácticamente le pedía, de forma muy subjetiva pero clara una explicación. Una resolución, una salida a alguna situación. La había visto muchas veces en sus inexpresivos ojos agua marina, logró descifrarla con el pasar de los años.

Ella y Gaara fueron compañeros durante la universidad, él estuvo en Konoha un tiempo. Específicamente durante toda su carrera hasta la residencia, donde tomaron caminos separados, pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo incomunicados. Sin embargo, no se habían visto hasta hacía un par de meses, específicamente a su llegada. Él también hacía su internado y especialidad en el hospital de Suna. Asi que juntarse y convivir en un departamento no fue de gran ciencia.

Ella buscaba un compañero para su amplio departamento y él buscaba alejarse de su ahogada familia, una ocasión perfecta. Pero ahí estaba él, pidiéndole, o más bien, reclamándole una explicación que estaba segura no daría en años hasta que terminara la residencia y su especialidad… Sabía que sus preguntas eran justificadas, pero ella no quería responderlas.

**— Ni siquiera saben donde estoy. —** articuló, evadiendo la respuesta que él quería **—. Pasaran años antes que tenga que darles explicaciones.**

La mirada de Gaara no cambió un ápice, solo se endureció por un momento.

**— Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Saori evadió sus orbes acusadoras.

**— Lo sé. —** murmuró **—. Solo que no quiero pensar en eso.**

El tono fue triste, muy triste, demasiado para el gusto de Gaara. Pues sus ojos de pronto se perdieron en la orilla de la taza y su rostro perdió el poco de luz que guardaba. Debía ser muy doloroso para ella estar pasando por todo eso sola, y él no tenía ningún derecho de incordiarla en el peor momento, aunque en el fondo no le pareciera correcta la manera en la que actuaba.

El pelirrojo finalmente soltó un suspiro resignado, nada obtendría presionándola a hacer algo que realmente no quería y de lo que finalmente huyó sin verse en otra salida, porque no sabría cómo enfrentarlo al final.

Se quedó ahí, viendo en silencio como su amiga se tomaba el té y se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Y él se dijo a sí mismo que todavía no era el momento.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de meses más, su trabajo y los estudios en el hospital iban viento en popa. Tan bien que se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que huyó de su país de origen y tenía a un par de mujeres hablándole al celular a cada momento, enviándole e-mails e incurriendo en su red social para averiguar todo lo que podían acerca de su paradero actual (cosa que ella se encargó de ocultar muy bien).

Caminaba por los locales del centro comercial más grande del distrito de Suna, y finalmente se detuvo en la segunda planta donde había una cafetería poco transitada por los jóvenes. Era más elaborada para personas mucho más maduras pero con un toque de sofisticación, decidió pararse y tomarse un café, de paso comer algo porque su estómago le pedía a gritos con unos horribles y vergonzosos rugidos. Entró, llevaba un par de bolsas en las manos con algunas prendas nuevas, modificaba su guarda ropa porque las antiguas ya no le quedaban… Se sentó cómodamente en una de las mesas del frente y tomó el menú dispuesto en la mesa.

Lo ojeó rápidamente y cuando la mesera se acercó, pidió un café espumoso y un sándwich de jamón de pavo con queso blanco. Soltó un suspiro, estaba cansada. Apenas había pasado unos minutos cuando ya sentía el peso del cansancio y la fatiga en su cuerpo, descendió la mirada hacia sus pies, le ardían y le dolían bastante. No era de menos, los tenía hinchados a un punto que la cincha de las bailarinas se marcaba dejándole perfilada la correa.

**— ¿Saori?**

Su corazón dio un vuelco del susto, reconoció esa voz masculina. Por instinto elevó la mirada y no se encontró con uno, sino con dos hombres de pie a su costado. A ambos los conocía y la veían de forma muy extraña… Sobre todo ese par de ojos opalinos.

Mierda…

De pronto su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si le hubiesen halado de las orejas, la sangre se le fue a los pies y el cuerpo se le volvió frío. Lógicamente, el par de hombres le miró alarmado por la palidez de su rostro.

**— ¡Saori, ¿estás bien?! —** preguntó Neji al verla casi desvanecerse.

Tanto él como Shikamaru se apresuraron a auxiliarla, pues parecía que se desmayaría. Y no estaban muy lejos, colocó las manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a respirar con frecuencia alterada. No esperaba verlos ahí, de hecho, no esperó encontrárselos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Escuchó a Shikamaru hablarle a un mesero y pedirle agua, mientras que Neji se acuclilló a su lado y la miró. Saori por inercia también volteó hacia él, el Hyūga estaba muy clavado mirando un punto específico de su cuerpo… Su vientre, su abultado vientre de 6 meses.

La Haruno, por primera vez contempló en los ojos de Neji complicidad y sorpresa.

**— Por favor no se lo digas a Sakura. —** susurró rápidamente, Shikamaru no estaba cerca pero él sí.

Y necesitaba, le urgía hacerle saber que no quería que nadie se enterara de donde estaba y mucho menos de su estado. Neji no respondió, lo que le generó mucha más ansiedad de la que sentía con su presencia.

Conocía a Neji, sabía perfectamente que no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre mentiroso y mucho por encubrir a alguien embustero. Lo que para Saori seguramente sería una decisión fácil, muy lejos del hecho de que era un hombre sumamente cuidadoso, con valores morales de alto estándar. Con mucho respeto y educación, lo que solo significaba que para él lo que ella hacía era algo inmoral e irrespetuoso. Por lo que informarle a su prima sobre su paradero sería lo correcto.

**— ¿Es por eso por lo que decidiste salirte de Konoha? —** preguntó Neji, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que el tercer acompañante no lo escuchara.

Los ojos opalinos estaban fijos en su vientre abultado, luego volvieron hacia su rostro. Apartó su iris frambuesa avergonzada de haber sido descubierta, su secreto se vio descubierto cuando menos deseó que sucediera.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante, volvió a abrirla y la cerró de nuevo. Boqueaba como pez en el agua en busca del preciado aire para poder vivir, pero no encontraba una buena excusa para quitarle esa idea a Neji, sin contar el hecho de que no podría. Él es un genio.

**— ¡Saori! —** escuchó no muy lejos, reconoció el tono y sintió una bocanada de alivio en cuanto lo vio.

**— Gaara… —** musitó, esperanzada y apaciguada.

En su vida sintió consuelo tan grande verlo como en ese momento, el corazón le volvió a su lugar y el aire se expandió por sus pulmones dándole un aliento de vida inesperado y sutil.

**— ¿Qué haces aquí? He estado buscándote. —** fingió molestia, Saori lo sabía **—. Hyūga, Nara. —** saludó cortésmente al par **— ¿Negocios?**

La pregunta le llegó bien, desvío el tema y la atención que Neji tenía en ese momento con ella; le brindó una escapatoria. La verdad es que el hecho que Gaara llegara precisamente ahí sin perderse, solo podía significar una cosa… Alguien le avisó que ellos iban y no tuvo tiempo de decírselo por su apretada agenda.

Sí, los dos trabajaban en el mismo hospital y cursaban la residencia, pero eso no significaba que se vieran a cada momento y cuando uno doblaba turnos el otro descansaba. O tal vez, simplemente perdió el cálculo y pensó que los evadiría. Que su llegada sería entrada por salida, no lo sabía; pero le agradecía en el alma que estuviera ahí apoyándola.

**— Sí. —** contestó Hyūga, serio, sin perder de vista a la albina.

Saori desvió la mirada, conocía lo suficiente al genio Hyūga heredero de su familia y comprendía muy bien su forma de pensar. Tantos años de relación con su prima no era en vano.

**— Bueno, nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar pero tenemos una cita con la obstetra y ya vamos quince minutos tarde. —** excusó el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a la mujer a ponerse de pie, tomó las bolsas y sacó unos billetes para pagar por el servicio que al final no recibió **—. Ha sido un gusto verlos. —** se despidió dándoles un apretón de manos a cada uno y se la llevó de ahí.

Saori vio pasar todo tan rápido que apenas pudo ver el iris opalino achicarse y mirarla de forma por demás indescifrable…

Gaara la llevó por el pasillo hasta el elevador para que no tuviera que bajar incluso las escaleras eléctricas, en cuanto las puertas metálicas se cerraron la chica se giró hacia él con una pregunta bailándole en su iris frambuesa.

**— ¿Cómo me encontraste?**

**— GPS. —** respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo, observando desde la parte del cristal al par que salían de la cafetería, suspiró ante el silencio de su compañera, no estaba satisfecha **—. Kankuro creyó que sería más fácil localizarte si tu GPS se mantenía encendido. Has tenido suerte… —** dijo, bastante aliviado, aunque en el fondo comprendía que no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en la que hacía las cosas.

**— Gracias. —** murmuró la albina, bastante culpable de tener que involucrarlo en sus asuntos **—. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad les aclararé que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, Gaara. —** expresó, con voz llena de angustia.

En ese instante, él pelirrojo la miró de forma enternecedora y le sonrió con dulzura. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ya sabía de antemano que se alejó de él para no crearle problemas y que no pensaran lo que no era acerca de su estado. Sobre todo, por la custodia que mantenía con su persona. Todo el mundo los miraba y pensaban que él era el futuro padre de su bebé, cuando solo se trataba de otra víctima de sus malas decisiones.

**— No tienes que hacerlo, déjalos creer lo que quieran. Al fin y al cabo, no querías que supieran la verdad ¿no? —** le miró fijamente y ella asintió, ahora dudosa de si era lo correcto. Gaara le sonrió, de estilo marca seductor muy digna de la familia Uchiha **—. Entonces tranquilízate, además no creo que se estén mucho tiempo aquí. —** musitó, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para después depositar un dulce beso en su coronilla.

Saori se sintió segura y en paz por un momento, cerró los ojos sintiéndose protegida por su mejor amigo. Apuñó la mano que colocó sobre su pecho con fuerza y por primera vez en esos meses, se dejó consentir por él.

Al final, Gaara tenía razón, los negocios que mantenían ambas familias eran de índole rápida. No tardarían mas que un par de días en resolverlos, siendo Neji y Shikamaru, los negocios se concretaban rápido.

Ese pensamiento le permitió respirar con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días entre turnos y consultas que se le olvidó el motivo que le quitó el sueño durante dos días, obvió realmente que Neji y Shikamaru estaban en Suna cerrando negocios importantes (según Gaara y Kankuro le comentaron). Le dio paso a la negación de su subconsciente, claro, que eso no sería algo tan simple de relegar.

Y el sonido de la puerta del departamento que compartía con Gaara ese lo recordó.

**— ¡Voy! —** gritó desde la comodidad del sofá, donde degustaba un delicioso medio litro de helado de chocolate.

Ese era uno de sus antojos repentinos, decidió pararse en el supermercado a comprar la el medio litro de helado porque sabía que su compañero no estaría en casa para pedirle que fuera por el, así que se tomó esa libertad. Con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie, ya con seis meses su vientre estaba demasiado grande para su gusto; pero según la obstetra todo estaba normal. Nada más ganó volumen, pero su bebé tenía un tamaño normal. Aunque a ella le parecía que nacería con un metro de estatura…

**— ¿Sí, en qué…?**

La pregunta se le quedó atorada en la garganta y los colores se le fueron un momento. Saori olvidó lo que Gaara le dijo.

— _Por favor, checa por la mirilla. Nunca sabes quién puede estar afuera y puede hacerles daño._

Se lo expresó desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos y se lo recordó un día anterior, ¿por qué se le olvidaba lo conveniente e importante?

Regresó la vista al frente, donde un par de orbes opalinos se encontraron con las suyas. Su rostro tenía una expresión inmutable e impoluta que le revolvió el estómago.

**— Necesito hablar contigo. —** articuló Neji, serio y férreo.

La albina pasó de las náuseas al mareo repentino. Y solo le quedó de otra más que asentir, no había vuelta atrás y el novio de su prima no se daría por vencido.

**— Está bien, pasa.**

En ese preciso momento, estaba total e irremediablemente perdida.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bien, he aquí la continuación de esta historia. Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto, pero no podía ponerme al corriente y ahora mi tiempo es mas reducido que antes. Al final, espero que les haya agradado la continuación.

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
